


To Save You

by SaraJaye



Category: Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Always Save The Boy, Drabble, M/M, PMMM Spoilers, Protectiveness, Slightly Darker N, Time Loop, fighting fate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 18:49:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1123159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>N didn't care what happened to him or the world. All he needed was to save the boy who would always become his first and only friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Save You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ShamanicShaymin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShamanicShaymin/gifts).



How many times had he seen it in his dreams? A bright-eyed boy doomed to become a monster or die by the decision to become a magical being, those bright eyes closing and all the light being snuffed from his soul gem as he transformed into a broken creature. He'd turned back time and re-written history many times trying to stop it, and the end result was always the same.

But he would never stop. No matter how much of his life was spent turning back the wheels of time, no matter what the cost to his own sanity. Hilbert Kaname was his purpose, his life's goal. He'd been completely alone before this boy became his friend; Hilbert had saved him from a lifetime of solitude and he would stop at nothing to return the favor by saving his life.

He stood at the verge of ruin once more, watching Hilbert fight a losing battle with Walpurgis Night while the others lay dead around him. _No,_ N thought angrily, _this will not do! No matter what Hilbert does, he cannot become a magical being!_

He closed his eyes, and the next thing he knew he was standing at the front of a classroom as a teacher introduced him to the students. Hilbert leapt from his desk, bounded over to him and smiled.

"Hi, N," he said. "Let's be friends." And N managed a smile.

_We always have been. We always will be._


End file.
